cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of the Colonial Independence Association
Colonial Independence Papers Preamble We the People of the Colonial Independence Association, in Order to recognize the rights of Our Being, establish Justice, insure domestic tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity. We recognise that the Government may only rule at the Consent of the Governed, and that if Government becomes destructive of these ends, or if it threatens our Natural Rights to Life, Liberty, and Prosperity, it is our Right and Duty as the People to overthrow such a government and establish new Government in its place. Article I - Rights of the Membership # Signatory nations of the CIA retain their basic rights of sovereignty within their nation. The CIA will not impede on any member’s right to the freedom of speech or religion. # The CIA will make no law to prevent the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the Cabinet for a redress of grievances. Article II - The Cabinet * The highest level of government shall be named the Cabinet and consist of the President and the Secretaries appointed by the President. The Cabinet President Vice President Secretary of Interior Secretary of Treasury Secretary of State Secretary of Defense Section 1 - Powers of the Cabinet The Cabinet will hold the power to make all major alliance decisions, which shall include, but not be limited to, decisions regarding treaties, pacts, and warfare. Such decisions will be voted on by the Cabinet. A majority vote of all current Cabinet staff will be required to pass any new legislation, enact or rescind any treaty or pact, and to declare war as an alliance body. In the event of a split decision, the final say will rest with the President. Section 2 - The President The President shall serve as the leader of the CIA and preside over the Cabinet. The President is responsible for the overall operations of the alliance and shall assist in the needs of its membership. The President reserves the right to create other positions as he/she deems necessary within the alliance. The President is an elected position and he/she will retain his/her position for a period of six months, with elections to be held in May and November of every year. Section 3 - Vice President The Vice President, hereby referred to as the VP, shall serve as the second in command of the CIA. The VP serves as counsel to the President and assists in the overall operations of the alliance. The VP is an elected position. Candidates for VP will run on the same ticket as the President and will retain the position for the same period of six months, under the same timeframes as the President. Section 4 - Secretaries The Secretaries are in command of their respective Departments within the CIA. Secretaries have full authority to operate their Departments as they see fit, within the scope of each Department as defined in Article III. Secretaries reserve the right to assign Deputies within their Departments if those chosen members meet the qualifications for the available position(s). The Secretaries may also demote any member under their commands if they have just cause to do so. All promotions and/or demotions will be reported to the President. Secretaries are appointed by the President. A Secretary shall remain in office until such time as the President’s term concludes. The President, upon taking oath, shall select his/her Cabinet, in accordance with Article II. Article III - Structure The CIA shall be structured as follows: Departments The Interior The State The Treasury Department of Defense Section 1 - Department of the Interior The Department of the Interior (DoI) encompasses recruitment, enlistment, record keeping, recruit training, propaganda, and other miscellaneous divisions related to the internal structure of the CIA. Section 2 - The State Department The State Department (SD), encompasses the establishment and maintenance of foreign embassies, dispatch of diplomats to foreign alliances, treaty recommendations, and involvement in global politics. Section 3 - Department of the Treasury The Department of the Treasury (DoT) encompasses alliance banking, resource trades, and technology exchanges. The DoT works in conjunction with the DoD to ensure the CIA military receives funding both in peace and war time. Section 4 - Department of Defense The Department of Defense (DoD) is the military component of the CIA. The DoD specializes in military instruction and combat readiness. All member nations of the CIA are required to serve and defend the alliance, and are placed in the appropriate regiment upon admittance to the CIA. The DoD coordinates with the DoT to ensure all member nations are at the ready, both defensively and financially, at all times. Article IV - Warfare The CIA is primarily a defensive alliance. We will not, at any time, launch an aggressive campaign against any nation or alliance, unless we have valid reason to believe the CIA is in imminent danger of an attack. The CIA will allow tech-raids on unaligned nations, with approval from the DoD. Section 1 - Procedure In the event of an attack on a CIA member nation, the attack will be reported to the DoD. The SoD and his/her staff will coordinate with the SoS to reach a diplomatic solution to hostilities. Any resolution will include repayment of damages to the offended member nation. The attacked nation will not return fire until approval is given by a commanding officer. In the event that all diplomatic efforts have failed, the SoD will organize a defensive campaign against the aggressor(s). Section 2 - Nuclear Weapons CIA member nations are encouraged to purchase nuclear weapons as a defensive measure. However, no member nation of the CIA is allowed to launch a nuclear warhead in an offensive campaign unless a direct order is given to the SoD by the President. That order will not be issued unless decided on by a majority vote of the Cabinet. Where time is an issue and immediate action is required, the highest level commanding officer available will have the express authority to issue the command. Any member nation of the CIA may counter a nuclear attack with nuclear weapons if they have them at their disposal. No consent is required before launching in this situation. Article V - Amendments Any member of the CIA may make recommendations for amendments to the Charter. Amendments to the present Charter shall come into force for all members of the CIA when they have been adopted by a majority vote of the Cabinet and ratified. Any member of the CIA may make recommendations for alterations of the existing Charter. Any alteration of the present Charter shall take effect when they have been adopted by a majority vote of the Cabinet and ratified. Article VI - Ratification 1. The present Charter shall be ratified by the current government of the Colonial Independence Association. 2. The present Charter shall come into force upon the ratifications by the current government of the Colonial Independence Association. IN FAITH WHEREOF the representatives of the government of the Colonial Independence Association have signed the present Charter. DONE the First day of May, Two Thousand and Ten. Signed, *President - Amos Malachi *Vice President - Warkitten *Secretary of the Interior - Goddessoflinn *Secretary of the Treasury - Ali5541 *Secretary of the State - Robony *Secretary of Defense - Bonecrusher Changes/Amendments None Category:Alliance charters Category:Colonial Independence Association